Сенпай (Таро Ямада)
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Сенпай (Таро Ямада) (англ. Senpai / Taro Yamada) — один из учеников в Akademi High School и одержимость Аяно. Он один из главных персонажей Yandere Simulator. Внешний вид (по умолчанию) По умолчанию у Сенпая короткие тёмные волосы, чёрные глаза, светлая кожа, и он носит ту же мужскую форму, что и другие ученики. Скорее всего, в финальной версии игры все персонажи будут одинакового роста, чтобы избежать случайных багов с анимациями. Однако, если бы YandereDev имел возможность настроить рост персонажей, Таро был бы немного выше, чем среднестатистический ученикHow tall is Senpai?. В начале игры игрок может настроить внешний вид Сенпая, а также то, какую именно форму будут носить ученики Akademi High School. В будущем, Яндере Дев может выпустить текстуру Сенпая дабы игроки смогли сделать кастомные скины СенпаюThat's a pretty good idea.... Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Сенпай ― одиночка. Если он увидит труп, то он убежит из школы и вызовет полицию. Сенпай ― молодой человек, находящийся на распутье; он не уверен, чем он собирается заниматься в будущем. Ему удалось дойти до 3-го класса старшей школы, так и не развив особого интереса к конкретному предмету. Он не хочет вступать в какие-либо клубы, предпочитая одиночество обществу других. Он любит литературу и природу, но не настолько, чтобы начать строить карьеру в этих областях. Он старается не беспокоиться о том, что будет с ним после окончания школы, но в глубине души он всё больше беспокоиться о своём будущем.What would Senpai's life look like if he ended up with one of the other rivals?. Геймплей Если Сенпай увидит, что Аяно убила кого-то или её подозрительное поведение, игра сразу же закончится. Аяно не может контролировать себя рядом с ним. Если она подойдёт слишком близко к Сенпаю, экран окраситься в розовый, она спрячет оружие и будет странно себя вести. Если она будет стоять так слишком долго, давая Сенпаю её заметить, он разозлится и игра закончится. Gj4kjt43o5839.png Опл646498934.png Gjk4jkt434535.png Hfdjh42ede223.png Gfjrktj4k341.png Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Сенпай будет идти в школу вместе с остальными учениками. В 7:02 AM он подойдёт к своему шкафчику и переоденет обувь. В 7:10 AM Таро будет сидеть на фонтане и читать книгу, пока все сплетничают. Он не говорит с другими учениками и предпочитает одиночество. В 8:00 AM Сенпай пойдёт в класс 3-2, и будет ждать начало уроков, заняв своё время смартфоном. В 8:30 AM начнется урок и Таро достанет листок и ручку и будет писать. В 1:00 PM он пойдёт на крышу, чтобы съесть своё бенто. В 1:20 PM он закончит есть и вернётся в класс для следующих уроков, также проводя время за смартфоном. В 1:30 PM начнутся уроки. В 3:30 PM закончатся уроки, и Сенпай будет убирать фонтан. В 4:00 PM парень будет читать книгу. В 5:15 РМ Сенпай покинет школу. Отношения Все соперницы В полной версии игры, Сенпай будет в хороших отношениях со всеми соперницами, он не заподозрит их в преступлениях, даже если увидит их в крови. Однако, если будут доказательства против соперницы, то он не сможет спасти её от арестаwould school punishment like for example detention be a thing?. Осана Наджими Осана ― цундере и подруга детства Сенпая. Когда Осана, Сенпай и сестра Сенпая были детьми, они играли вместеWhat does Osana think of Senpai's sister and vice versa?. YandereDev не хочет рассказывать, почему Сенпай хочет проводить время с Осаной, не смотря на её отношение к нему. После того как она будет устранена, будет показана катсцена, которая покажет, как Сенпай справляется с смертью/исключением/арестом/пропажей/отвержением признания девушки, которую он знал с самого детстваrejected confession of a girl that he has known for a decade.. Ханако Ямада Ханако ― младшая сестра Сенпая. Она не испытывает романтических чувств к своему брату. Тем не менее, она не хочет, чтобы у её старшего брата была девушка, потому что она думает если у её брата будет девушка то он о ней забудетSenpai's sister loves her onii-chan. Если она погибнет, то здравомыслие Сенпая значительно уменьшитьсяHow will the Friday deadline work with Senpai's sister?. Кизана Сунобу Сенпай будет считать Кизану немного властной, но будет очарован её любовью к актёрскому мастерству и её отношению к немуQuestion about Senpai's relationships with rivals. Уэкия Энгейка Если ни Аяно, ни одна из соперниц не повлияют на его личную жизнь, то возможно он начнёт отношения с Уэкией, так как он всерьёз подумывал над тем, чтобы вступить в клуб садоводства. Интересы thumb|center|300px На данный момент все интересы Сенпая можно узнать только через Cyberstalk. [http://yanderesimulator.com/manga/nemesis-russian.html Манга «Возмездие»] : Примечание: манга описывает не основную сюжетную линию, а сюжетную линию режима миссии. Факты * Любимая еда Сенпая пока ещё не определилась, но любимая еда Сенпая будет любимой едой АяноThen what is Senpai's favorite food? :D. * Сенпай написал книгу Как хентайить без хентая, в билде 7 мая 2015 года. Этот объект был удален; YandereDev объяснил этот поступок тем, что это не канонA texture artist made that book cover for fun.. ** Книга была повторно представлена с другой обложкой в билде 16 декабря 2016 года. Её можно найти внутри сейфа, который можно открыть ключом в режиме миссии. * Сенпай не появляется в режиме миссии. * В японском языке, слово «Сенпай» (先輩) означает старшеклассник. * Если бы Сенпай учился в Хогвартсе, то он был бы в ПуффендуеSenpai would be Hufflepuff.. * День рождения Сенпая может быть таким же, какой день рождения Аяно, 1 апреляI've never considered it.And when is her birthday?? :). * Если слишком много девушек умрут или пропадут сразу после встречи с Сенпаем, то могут распространяться слухи, что он является серийным убийцейIf Senpai rejects too many girls, will people think he is a prick?. * Имя «Таро Ямада» — это японский эквивалент имени «Джона Доу». Имя Джон Доу может относиться к гипотетическому человеку, чья реальная личность неизвестна. Если Сенпай является девушкой, её имя будет «Таэко Ямада»Описание на официальном сайте. * Если убить человека, и при этом надеть маску, то Сенпай подбежит к убийце и снимет с него маску, т.к он очень негативно относится к убийцам, которые нагло скрывают свою личность. * 3D-модель Сенпая доступна в Unity Asset store под названием Taichi Hayami. * Сенпай никогда не покупал панцушоты у Инфо-чанLove the game really much, thanks for developing it. * Сенпай, возможно, может приготовить несколько простых блюдCan Senpai cook?. * В 2014 году была предложена идея о том, чтобы вломиться в дом Сенпая. Это зависит от того, будет ли в игре небольшой городокin the finished game will we be able 2 break into senpai's house and steal his stuff or post on the internet using his account?. * В билде 17 февраля 2016 года Сенпай в своем профиле выглядел как темнокожий блондин с колючими волосами, носящий темные очки. Он выглядел так, потому что YandereDev тестировал новые возможности кастомизации и забыл сбросить данные настройкиis that an Easter Egg or did you just modify YOUR Senpai that way?. * Он и Осана учились в одной средней школеRival's middle schools. * Голосовая дорожка реакции Сенпая на отравленного ученика, представленная в видео «How to poison a girl in Yandere Simulator», не использовалась в игре. * Единственный способ убить Сенпая ― использование «нетрадиционных методов». Однако это не повлияет на конец дня: в заключении итогов дня все еще будет говориться о том, что Аяно видит, как Сенпай возвращается домой (невредимый). Он вновь появится в школе на следующий день. * Кастомизация предоставляет около 25 тысяч различных комбинаций настройки тела Сенпая и около 150 тысяч комбинаций настройки тела Сенпая вместе с униформой. * У Сенпая есть неназванный карьерный путьWhich course senpai do?. * Раньше на странице Akademi High School в Facebook’e был комментарий от Сенпая, в котором он спрашивал сколько лет дереву сакуры. * Реплики Сенпая будут меняться в зависимости от способа устранения соперницKinda Weird Questions. * Возможно, после 3-ей недели Сенпай заметит закономерность. Он поймёт, что каждую субботу он встречает новую девушку, и уже к пятнице она исчезает из его жизни. Возможно, он начнёт задавать себе вопросы, что за чертовщина происходит. Жестокая шутка Бога? Проклятье? Феромон, исходящий из его тела? Он живёт в аниме? Он попал в временную петлю? Это очень сложный розыгрыш, и за ним наблюдает скрытая TV-камера? Он будет искать ответы и пытаться понять, что происходит, но никогда не сможет докопаться до сути происходящего. Не смотря на его здравомыслие, он будет замечать за собой, что влюбляется в каждую девушку, и он попросту не может сопротивляться «сценарию», которому его вынуждает следовать какая-то сверхъестественная сила. Когда Аяно признается ему в любви, он поймёт, что она может быть «финальным кусочком пазла»; он поймёт, что она может быть фактором событий последних 10 недель. От того, какие именно события произошли зависит, как именно он ответит на призаниеAn Important Question to Yandere-Dev. ** Существует ещё два варианта ― он заметит закономерность, но спишет всё на совпадение, или он настолько туп, что никогда не заметит закономерности. Источники de:Senpai es:Senpai fr:Senpai it:Senpai pl:Senpai pt-br:Senpai en:Senpai id:Senpai Категория:Одиночка (характер) Категория:Без клуба Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Неубиваемые Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученики Категория:Класс 3-2